Still Feel
by JustJasper
Summary: His world had been dark and silent for two days now. Angsty smut, PWP.


His world had been silent and dark for two days.

Everyone else had been out of the way, and Morgan had refused to leave before they were all clear. He thought he'd got away, and then the bomb blast had knocked him off his feet into a wall, and everything had gone dark.

Scratched corneas with medical dressings keeping his eyes closed, and the deafness were both hopefully temporary. That didn't stop the sudden world of quiet and dark from making him feel terrified and isolated. The hospital smelt antiseptic and the sheets were stiff, and the only interaction he'd experienced had been the doctor answering his questions by tapping his left foot for 'yes' and his right for 'no'. He'd exhausted all the questions he could, and knew all he could do was wait.

Later, the passage of time skewed, Morgan felt hands through the dark. They were cool and spindly, elegant and strong, and he knew exactly whose they were.

"Spencer," he said, only knowing the word had come out by the vibration in his own jaw. Reid's hand found his and squeezed its reassurance. "We alone?" he asked, and Reid squeezed his hand again, although he'd have been able to guess as the bed shifted and Reid climbed onto it with him, straddling his hips.

His hands ran up Morgan's chest and around his neck, and he leaned in close, brushing his lips against his lover's. Morgan tilted his chin up, and caught the man's mouth, and put his hands on the man's thighs. The action should have been familiar, but without the sight of him, or the sound of their moist lips moving together it was strange.

Spencer's read of him was impeccable; they'd been together long enough that the man had known that the full body, full on contact was something Derek needed to reassure him with two of his senses stripped from him. Reid pushed down the sheets and pulled up the loose gown Morgan was dressed in, grabbing hold of his cock while they continued to kiss, and squeezed and stroked with a practiced motion. He knew just how to touch to get Morgan hard quickly, rocking his hips slightly as he teased past Morgan's lips with his tongue.

Morgan already missed the sound of kissing Reid; the tiny breathy moans he would make, and the words between them.

"You too," Morgan whispered into the world he couldn't hear, running his hand down Reid's front to the zipper on his slacks. He pulled it down and fished inside to pull out Reid's hardening arousal, mirroring Reid's motion. His lover continued to kiss him, maintaining all the contact he could as they worked towards release.

Despite not being able to see, the knowledge that they were in a hospital room where anyone – nurses, doctors, or colleagues – could walk in and catch them, even if he wouldn't know it, sent a tingle of excitement through him. Reid responded by curling his fingers tighter around his cock and kissing him deeper, pressing his hips forward into their contact.

Morgan knew when Reid was close, because he caught his lip between his teeth and bit down, so Morgan stroked faster. Reid reached between them and covered the head of their cocks with his other hand, clearly mindful of the potential mess they would make. Reid came first, hot puffs of air ghosting across Morgan's mouth at the same time he felt the hot sensation of his cum on his fingers. Even through the silence and dark, Morgan wasn't far behind, and came apart under Reid's hand with a noise that rattled his throat, and Reid swallowed whatever sound it made in a kiss.

As Reid moved back to clean them up, Morgan took a moment to savour the physical sensations at play; the warmth through his while body, his spasming muscles, his toes slowly uncurling. At that moment he wouldn't have given the sensation up for his sight and his hearing restored completely.

Reid tucked Morgan under his gown again and straightened the sheets, and then leaned in to rest the side of his face against Morgan's. It was then Morgan spoke again, trusting that the words were forming.

"I might not hear again. If my hearing doesn't come back-" he paused, swallowing, "I won't be angry if you leave me."

Reid pulled back slowly, a hand on his neck. Morgan wondered if he was speaking, or just looking at him. After a moment Reid leant forward again, and titled Morgan's head to the side so he could put his lips ever so lightly against his cheek. There was a flutter of movement, and Morgan felt the man's lips part, come together, and then pucker slightly. The motion was repeated closer to his ear, where Morgan could feel the man's breath, and Reid put the flat of his palm over Morgan's heart.

He couldn't see or hear anything, but everything from 'don't be stupid' to 'I'm not going anywhere' felt clear in the motion. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him as close as he could. Against his skin, Morgan was certain that Reid was whispering 'I love you'.


End file.
